


Terrorists and Spies

by Ramadiii



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Agents and Terrorists and Spies oh my!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Licking, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Having to deal with Higgs can be exhausting but when your lover for the night can't give you what you want his lack of boundaries is a fucking God-send!
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs Monaghan/Reader, Higgs Monaghan/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Terrorists and Spies

"I'm sorry, sir. If you don't have an invitation I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
"Oh, come on now. I'm sure we can work this out some way or another."   
The honey sweet accented voice makes you stop in your tracks, and you follow the example of the people around you in watching the drama at the door.   
Not a word for two fucking months and he suddenly decides to crash an important work event.   
No way this is a coincidence.   
You put your half-empty champagne flute down on one of the staff's trays, and make your way over to the man whose patience you know has just about reached its limit.   
You let your manicured hand lightly touch the arm of the concierge as you let slip a tipsy giggle.   
"Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing." You can feel Higgs' blue eyes take you in when you slip next to him, hooking your arm in his. "I completely forgot to add my plus one, there was a problem with my dress and the seamstress wasn't sure if she could fix it in time and-"   
Your ramblings are cut off by Higgs' lips against your cheek.   
"Darlin', I wish you'd told me." He says, sounding the perfect mix of annoyed and exasperated.   
"Oh, I would have, honey." Your reply is sugar sweet in its pointed way and out of the corner of your eye you see the concierge cringe at the tone. "If you ever bothered to pick up the damn phone-"   
"You know what, I'm just going to add the young man as your plus one, miss." The man says awkwardly and you give him your best embarrassed apologies as you pull Higgs with you into the party.   
"You are quite the actress, miss I'm-not-a-spy." He speaks far too loud for comfort with a smug smile on his face.   
"I'm not a spy." You say, smiling pleasantly at an older couple walking past you before shoving Higgs into an empty room, making sure the door locks properly after joining him.   
"Now, that's exactly what a spy would say." The, self-proclaimed former, terrorist laughs and makes a show of raking his eyes down your body before meeting your gaze again. "But I must say you look absolutely delectable this evening. Who knew a bit of makeup and a dress could make such a difference?"   
You answer the slight with a roll of your eyes but apparently he's not done.   
"Although I have to say I am curious as to where you're hiding your weapons in that tight little number." He moves before you can react and within a breath he has you trapped against the wall, hands resting on either side of your head as he leans down to meet your eye.   
"So are you just here to bother me while I'm working or do you have any actual intel for me this time?"   
"Now that right there hurts my feelings, darlin'." He retorts even though he can't keep the shit-eating grin off his face. "Since when don't I provide you good intel?"   
You ignore the hand coming up to play with your hair and the way his blue eyes light up before he leans close to brush the tip of his nose against the side of your neck, inhaling as he goes.   
"Ever since my superiors decided it was a good idea to share their intel with terrorists in return for leads." You continue, proud of the way your pulse remains somewhat steady at the intimate touch.   
"Ex-terrorist actually." Higgs pulls back with a lopsided grin, his eyes alight with excitement. "According to your government's intelligence agencies I've officially been on the straight and narrow for over three months now."   
"Officially yeah. We both know they won't find shit unless you intend for them to."   
He laughs, actually throws his head back and laughs in your face.   
"You think that highly of me?"   
"I'm saying our federal agencies couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag if it was marked with exit signs."   
"Aw." He moves a tendril of hair behind your ear with an almost gentle smile. "For a second there I thought you might actually be giving me a compliment."   
"As if your megalomaniac ass needs me to pour gasoline onto that bonfire you call an ego."   
"Mmm, you know it gets me excited when you use such big words on me, darlin'." He darts forth and licks a stripe along your neck before you can stop him, resulting in a hard shove that sends him staggering back from you.   
"First of all: you're a grown man not a dog, stop licking people. It's beyond gross."   
He doesn't even have the common decency to look offended, just laughs you off like he always does whenever he's managed to get under your skin. Which to your credit isn't that often. You're a professional.   
Looking at the man in front of you, dressed in a smart black velvet suit with gold accents, he's never looked less like a terrorist though and you stop your wandering thoughts before they can get too far.   
He's a dangerous man, no matter what that smiling face of his tells you.   
"My apologies, darlin'." He drawls, reminding you of a snake the way he slithers back to you, his hand reaching up to your neck and wipes the wetness from your skin with his thumb. "I keep forgetting you're a lady."   
You remain still as he once again leans forward, this time taking his time, nose brushing against your neck before he places a soft kiss below your ear.   
"And a lady needs to be wooed." He whispers against your skin as another kiss goes on your cheek. "Worshiped." The next one lands at the corner of your mouth and his breath is warm against you as he leans back mere inches from your face and gazes into your eyes.   
"I'm working, Higgs." You say but don't move from your spot against the wall.   
"Ah, always working." He chuckles, fingers caressing your cheek. "Like a busy little worker bee, bzz bzz bzz. Always slaving away for her masters."   
"Just give me what you have and leave." You put an open hand between you, looking expectantly at him. "You're attracting too much attention."   
"Aw, always with the compliments." He chuckles, reaching into his pocket to pull out a USB drive, dropping it into your expecting hand. "Talk to you soon. Darlin'."   
And he leaves. For such a big personality he sure moves quick. On foot you know you could never catch him. 

You reach out to Higgs a few weeks later. Information has surfaced about one of his old associates that your bosses have deemed harmless to release, and you being his point of contact is ordered to share it with him.   
You drop the message for him before heading out for the night, you've just finished a long case and you plan to celebrate with a couple of drinks and at least one orgasm.   
And while the drinks are a given the orgasm remains nonexistent. The man you pick up at the bar seems like he's experienced but once in his bed you realize that experience is in underwhelming women, and like him you decide to end the night prematurely.   
You're still keyed up and a little bit tipsy when you unlock your apartment door a little after midnight, toeing your shoes off as you go and throwing your jacket on the couch when you notice the shadowy figure in the corner of the room.   
The small Beretta concealed at your waist provides you an ample defense, aiming it at the hooded intruder as you step back to hit the lights.   
The sight of Higgs propped up in your armchair makes relief flood your system. That is before it gives way to the anger that follows.   
"What the fuck-" You lower the gun but don't put it away. "How did you get in here?"   
He grins at you without moving. Why should he? He's probably comfortable.   
"A magician never reveals his tricks."   
"You're not a magician, at best you're breaking and entering."   
"I haven't broken anything." He says and the tension in your body starts moving to your head, slowly but surely working its way to a headache. If you'd wanted to deal with a child you would have made one yourself.   
"That's not the poi- Urgh, what are you even doing here anyway?" You lose your cool, yes, you admit it, but the tension in your body is making you irritable and his fucking smile pisses you off.   
Higgs chuckles, standing up and it's first now you notice the hardcover in his hands. Not only has he broken into your place, he's been raiding your shelves as well.   
"You asked for me, remember?" He puts the book, a travel book an old friend once gave you that you've never opened, on the nearby coffee table.   
"I expected you to get in contact with me and decide a meeting place." You put your Beretta back in its holster, you're still tense and you'd rather keep it close. "Not waiting for me at my place in the middle of the night. If you'd been anyone else I would have shot you."   
"Aw, I always knew you loved me."   
"You know what, I'm not drunk enough to deal with your childish ass right now." You groan, pushing past him on your way to the liquor cabinet.   
You can feel the air of the room change as your back is turned to him, you're both aware that you haven't frisked him or even asked if he's armed. If he wanted to kill you now you've more or less given him permission.   
"You want one?" You ask over your shoulder, pouring a whiskey for yourself, bottle lingering over the second glass as you await his answer.   
"Well, if you're offering." You hear his boots against the hardwood floor as he moves towards you. "Rough night?" He asks and you're sure you can hear a smirk in his voice.   
"Fuck you." You grunt, throwing back your drink, almost choking on it when he presses against your back, voice too close to your ear as he whispers.   
"I sure would like to."   
You can't help yourself.   
The heated breath against you neck makes you shudder, and of course he catches it, his hands coming to rest against the counter on either side of you.   
"Oh, what's this?" He chuckles and against your better judgement you allow him to nose at your neck, his deliberate movements have your eyes fluttering shut. "You stink."   
"Seriously?" You snort as you begin to push him back but he plants himself, trapping you against the counter as he continues his exploration.   
"You don't smell like yourself, darlin'." He says, his normally carefree voice heavy and dark. The change shouldn't affect you in the way that it does. "Some lowly creature has rubbed his scent all over you."   
His hand comes to rest on your stomach, your breath hitching at the intimate yet possessive touch.   
"Tell me," He mumbles against your neck, the honeyed darkness of his voice sending shivers down your spine as he coaxes you back towards him. "Did he managed to pleasure you?"   
"Fuck you, Higgs." You snarl but his other hand grasps your chin, tilting your head back against his shoulder as his chest rumbles with laughter.   
"Always with the hostility, darlin'." The bastard nips at your skin and you can't catch the breathy moan before it escapes your lips. "Sounds to me like he couldn't quite cut it."   
The hand on your stomach begins to move lower and it physically hurts to hold yourself back from following your baser instincts.   
"Think you could do any better?"   
You can literally feel Higgs accepting the challenge behind you, the lips on your neck pulling back in a giant grin, stubble scratching your skin, as he grinds his hips against you.   
"Have you ever been fucked by a God?"   
The deep rumble of his voice makes your skin tingle and your breath hitches when he bites down on you again, your hips moving on their own against his.   
You don't give him an answer, honestly he's already too full of himself as it is. Instead you lean your head back against him, his teeth and lips marking you, leaving throbbing bruises along the column of your neck as his hand works its way into your jeans.   
This is where you let yourself go, the unresolved tension lingering in your body from earlier is making you extra sensitive and as his long fingers caresses your skin you find yourself emitting a breathy moan.   
"That animal left you high and dry, didn't he?" Higgs breathes against your skin, cupping your sex as he lets his fingers explore, teasing and prodding you as if he's playing. And for all you know he is. Doesn't matter to you now.   
"You always talk this much?" You bite out, angling your hips in search of more friction. "Or am I just special?"   
"Oh, you are, darlin'." He chuckles darkly, one of his fingers moving against your clit as his tongue darts out across the marks he's left on you, you whimper at the feeling of the slick muscle against your skin. "You are special."   
He nips the shell of your ear as he pulls you impossibly close, your heart nearly beating out of your chest.   
"And I can't fucking wait to see how good you taste."   
"Bedroom." You tremble in his hold as you grind your hips back against him, wetting your lips as another breathy sigh leaves them, the resulting growl against your neck letting you know he enjoys the view.   
You wonder if he'll let you blow him and the image of him breathless on the bed, staring down at you with those heady blue eyes as you make him unravel by a flick of your tongue is positively intoxicating.   
Like you'd assumed he must have mapped out your apartment when he first arrived, not even glancing at you for directions as he wraps his unoccupied arm around your chest, walking you towards the room as his lips remain at your neck. The skin is turning tender at his teeth nipping and scratching but you strangely like it. It teeters on painful and you find yourself reveling in the balance he creates, dragging you to the precipice, holding onto you as he leans you over the darkness, one little push and you’re lost. Every flick of his tongue against your aching pulse point is now making you whimper and twist in his hold but he seems to enjoy torturing you. From everything you've read about him you're not surprised he's a sadist. For a moment you wonder what other painful pleasures he could bring you, what other perverted torture methods he could deploy, and against your better judgement your pussy clenches at the thought.   
He strikes you as a guy who gets off on crying. Too bad you won't give him that. You have some sense of pride left in you. Somewhere... you think. 

You'd half expected your underwear drawer to be emptied out on your bed and are quite honestly surprised at his restraint. As you reach the bed you make your first attempt to turn around. You receive a slight resistance from Higgs but you have a feeling it's more about the surrender of complete control than anything else and you take the opportunity to watch his face as you rake your fingers through his hair, his file says it's dark blonde but it looks chestnut brown to you in the soft light of the lamp in your bedroom window. Your change in position seems to stump him slightly, and a small part of your brain wonders if he's maybe not as confident as he lets on.   
In an almost trying fashion you move closer, guiding his head down to meet yours, leaning your forehead against his in what you hope is a grounding gesture. You don't know why but he suddenly seems very young. Your mind takes you back to when you took your first boyfriend's virginity and you improvise your way forward for now, glancing up into his eyes with a smile, watching him regard your features in a somewhat baffled manner.   
"Have you ever been fucked by a goddess?" You ask, grinning when you catch the slight blush dusting his cheeks. His reaction stirs something inside of you and you pull him in for a light kiss to his lips. "Cause as much as you want to fuck me, I want to fuck you too."   
How are his lips so soft? Once you start you can't get enough of them and you pull him all the closer to get your fix. His shock seems to settle slightly as you continue kissing him and soon he's leaning into it, wrapping his arms around your waist, long fingers running up your back, his touch ticklish as he moves the fabric of your shirt to get to your skin.   
"Wanna lose the gun?" He asks, voice impossibly deep and seductive and when you look at him you realize his eyes are still closed, almost as if he can't stop leave the endorphin rush your touch and kisses has supplied for him.   
"You gonna try to kill me?" You ask, but even you can hear your voice turning teasing and the chuckle that sounds as he leans his forehead against yours again makes you weak in the knees.   
"Wasn't planning on it." He kisses the corner of your mouth, tongue darting out to lick at your upper lip. "Unless you have a heart condition I don't know about, in which case I can’t promise anything."   
"If I do I don't know about it either." You giggle, feeling his fingers moving further up under your shirt, the pads of his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.   
"Fair." He gives you a quick kiss before you pull back to rid yourself of the concealed holster and gun.   
You turn from him and open the gun safe in your closet, punching in the code and scanning your fingerprint before putting the weapon away safely and locking it. As you're about to turn back around Higgs takes charge again, wrapping his arms around you, his intoxicating lips making their way up the non-marked side of your neck.   
"Do you have any fucking idea how beautiful you are?" He breathes against your neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive spot just beneath your ear as one of his hands moves back under your shirt, caressing your stomach in some random pattern. "You don't, do you?"   
"Tell me." You breathe, hand reaching back to card your fingers through his hair again, moving his face to where you crave it the most. "Tell me what makes me beautiful."   
The hand not at your stomach moves past your jeans and underwear again and this time you don't even try to hold back the relieved sigh his movements create inside you.   
"You're so fucking stubborn." He growls, nipping at your pulse point making you twitch in his firm hold. "You know your value and you never let anyone put you down." He noses behind your ear, breathing deeply. "You smell so good. Like nectar for the Gods."   
His fingers circle your clit and the long-awaited friction has you biting your bottom lip, the hand at your stomach suddenly moving to your neck, his hold on you is almost gentle as he cradles your head back towards him, that fucking mouth of his kissing your jaw. You can almost feel his eyes on your lips and it makes you smirk.   
"Thought you said I stink?" You chuckle, swaying your hips into his hand, knees buckling slightly as it grants you the pressure you yearn, and Higgs's body tenses behind you, taking your weight and holding you up.   
"You don't." He says, the unmistakable sound of a grin on his lips. "The fucker from earlier stinks. You're starting to smell like yourself again."   
"Or you?" You breathe, something about the possessive tone of voice makes you lightheaded. "Am I starting to smell like you?"   
"I'm working on that." Higgs replies after a hearty laugh.   
"Higgs." You whimper as his fingers apply more pressure to your core, middle finger working itself between your folds and teasing you open.   
"Yes?" He chuckles, stroking his nose down your neck making you shudder.   
"You're such a fucking tease." You bite out on a moan as you grind against his hand. "I've had enough foreplay for tonight."   
This earns you a growl and the hand at your neck tenses slightly, not enough to alarm you, you can tell it's to make his point across.   
"Not from me, you haven't." His teeth clamp down on your shoulder, making you jerk against him with a breathless whimper. "That fucker don't get to take this from me."   
He angles his wrist, adding a second finger and moves them as he massages your insides. "Fucker!" He spits and you can't help the chuckle that leaves your mouth at the hostility.   
"Want me to give you his name so you can go beat him up?" You know he knows you're kidding but the reply he gives still has you shivering.   
"Would you?"   
How have you never noticed how amazing his voice sounds when he's angry? How deep it goes, how the velvet tones turn gravelly and dark, the difference between honey and molasses. You want that sweetness.   
You don't answer him. At least not verbally, although you do use your mouth. You manage to angle your head enough to catch his lips against yours, and a thrilling sense of power trickles through you at the immediacy with which he responds. That tongue that has so annoyed you in all the time you've known him, which isn't that long but honestly feels a lot longer, is suddenly a literal god-send.   
He licks against your lips, asking permission in the most intimate way possible and you let him in, the rational part of your brain has gone to sleep. Or on a vacation whichever one will last longer, and it feels so good when his tongue rubs against yours and you whimper into his mouth as he continues to fuck you with his fingers. 

It's almost overwhelming, his scent positively enveloping you: that metallic, smoky spiciness with the hint of something sweet that has you ready to drown in him. His scent makes you warm, it brings a tingle to your stomach that you can only identify as happiness. Sheer happiness and the intensity of it should scare you, but instead it calms your mind.   
It makes you relax further into the kiss, allowing him lead you to where he wants you and you don't care where he's about to take you. If this is hell you're well and truly damned, and he's your devil. Your hooded, infuriating devil.   
"I wanna taste you." Higgs mutters against your mouth and although you're no virgin his words still make you blush.   
You hum affirmatively, allowing him to turn you around, his hands lingering at your hips, fingers playing with the button on your jeans. You look at him expectantly, but smile softly at him as he undoes it, eyes never leaving yours and you swear you're dripping already, and he's barely even done anything yet. He surprisingly drops to his knees, face level with your hips as he starts pulling your pants down along with your underwear, leaning forward to place a kiss just below your belly button, all the time staring back up at you with those wonderful blue eyes that tears at your soul.   
"You're beautiful." He mumbles against your skin as he moves lower, your jeans and panties are on the floor now and you grab onto his shoulders for balance as you step out of them, chills running down your spine as his lips move ever lower, nose brushing over your pubic bone and you feel your eyes roll back in your head.   
Your hand moves from his shoulder to his hair, gripping it softly, and you can feel him relent control, allowing you to move him where you want him. His breath on your sex is enough to push him fully against you and the hungry growl that rumbles against your clit makes you see stars. His tongue darts out to taste you and without warning your knees buckle and thankfully his reflexes are quick enough to catch you before you rip his hair from his scalp.   
"Sorry." You giggle through the soft daze that envelops your brain and you've never felt more innocent than in this very moment, with an attractive man on his knees before you, and you're blushing like a 14-year-old having her first kiss.   
"Mind if we move this to the bed?" You ask, holding onto him as you no longer trust your legs to function as intended, and as he rises to his feet once again the fabric beneath your fingers reminds you that he's still fully clothed.   
"Take your shirt off." He says, almost begs as he interrupts your train of thought. His pupils are blown wide and his breathing is heavy, as if he struggles to keep himself calm and in this moment you want nothing more than for him to ravage you like a fucking animal, so you comply before your brain can even catch up.   
You can feel his eyes burning your skin as he takes you in, standing before him in only your bra and naked desire. You should be cold in the room but you feel feverish, your body screaming for relief of any kind.   
"That too." He growls, nodding to your bra and without answering you reach behind you, unclasping the garment and dropping it to the floor with the rest of your clothes. He watches you, something predatory in his eyes as he steps closer, his hands taking a firm hold on your hips and walking you back towards the bed.   
"Feel like joining me?" You ask after he pushes you onto the covers, looking over him and his still fully clothed body.   
"Sure you want to?" He asks, smirk on his face but you can recognize a hint of insecurity in his eyes.   
"What if I do?" You say, getting up on your knees and reaching for him. He takes your prompting and moves closer, you're about chest height to him and you make sure to watch his reactions carefully as you run your fingers up his torso, grabbing the hooded sweater, or was it a cardigan? off him, leaving him in his long-sleeved shirt. He doesn't object but there's tension held in his body that you just can't ignore.   
He's nervous for some reason and as you push the shirt up over his taut stomach you make sure to kiss the exposed skin before continuing higher until you can pull the garment completely off his body.   
You place your hands on his stomach and you feel him shudder at your touch, and allowing your eyes to watch the exposed skin you can't stop your heart from skipping a beat as clusters of scars and ink reveal themselves to you. And while you knew he had tattoos, specifically the scarab at the back of his neck and the eyes of Horus that act as chest pieces, you can find at least three new ones not documented in his file.   
The insides of his forearms are covered by statues of what you can only assume are Anubis and Bastet, on his hip just above the waistband of his pants you can spot the heads of two cobras, and his left nipple adorns a golden piercing.   
On anyone else the thing would look gaudy but the pointed edges protruding from the golden half circle completes the Egyptian theme he has chosen for his body.   
"When did you get these?" You ask, tracing the head of Anubis as you force your eyes to look away from the all too prominent scars littering his torso.   
You've read his file numerous times, you know his childhood left a lot to be desired.   
"A while back." He says, voice stilted but you keep your eyes on the black and yellow shadows, caressing the skin as you go. Almost as if you're worshipping them, your mind supplies. "Take it they're not in your system?"   
You shake your head, transfixed by the intricate designs as he stands before you.   
"They're beautiful." You whisper, leaning down to kiss the inside of his wrist, pleased to find him shuddering at the gentle touch. "I dig the ring too."   
At this he actually gives a laugh and you feel some of the tension leave the room.   
"Used to have a tongue ring to go with it." He chuckles, reaching out, tucking your hair behind your ear as he watches you.   
"Not anymore?" You ask even though you know the answer, you'd have felt it if he had.   
"Got it when I was young, never could get it to heal properly." His fingers caress your cheek and you find yourself leaning into the touch as you look up at him.   
"Thanks." He says, mumbles even, as you move your face to kiss the palm of his hand. "For not..."   
He trails off, eyes drifting closed in what seems to be relief.   
"You're not the only one with scars, Higgs." You say, kissing a particularly jagged looking one across his palm. "They're just a place we've been, doesn't matter to me. Come here."   
You put your hands on his belt buckle and pull him towards you, his hand remaining at your face as you rid him of his clothes.   
As you lower his pants down his legs the ink of the intertwined cobras ready to strike is revealed and you can't help but admire the way it snakes, punny haha, over his hipbone, their yellow eyes seemingly watching you as you help their owner out of his clothes. The idea of the snakes protecting him isn't lost on you and without thinking you lean forward to press your lips against the scales of one of them, half expecting them to move against your lips but they remain ink under the skin, the only hiss audible is the one coming from Higgs' lips above you as you kiss his skin again.   
He's beautiful, you find yourself musing as you glance up into his eyes, his slender form completely bare in front of you, as you are to him and you cannot imagine why he would feel self-conscious. Shouldn’t Gods have an unshakeable belief in themselves?   
That's the only thing you have time to think before Higgs pushes you back on the bed and sneaks between your legs as you put yourself into a comfortable position. His narrow hips fit well between your thighs and the stubble on his chin tickles you when he places a kiss against your breastbone, hands finding themselves at ease at your breasts, thumbs lazily rubbing your nipples under them. You can feel him half-hard against your belly and the very thought has you whimpering, your hips grinding against him and you can feel him grin against your skin.   
"You've gotta learn to pace yourself, darlin'" He chuckles as he nuzzles against your breast, tongue lapping out against the nipple.   
"Look who's fucking talking." You bite out, grabbing a firm hold of his hair. You don't push nor pull, just need to hold onto something as your eyes drift closed at the spine tingling feeling of his tongue on your sensitive skin.   
"Not complaining about my tongue now, are you, darlin'?"   
The blood rushes to your face and you can't help but whimper as he squeezes your pebbled nipple between his fingers and when you open your eyes he's staring back at you with a shit-eating grin on his lips.   
"I'm actually starting to think you might even like it." And the fucker keeps his eyes on you as he bites down on the sensitive nub.   
"Fuck, Higgs!" You hiss, thrashing up against him but the bastard only hums in amusement at your reaction. As soon as he's clamped down he lets go, and licks over the reddening marks, soothing the pain he's just caused you.   
You can only imagine how you look right now: your neck red and darkening from bites and hickeys, grinding against him even as the pain throbs through you in time with the pleasure.   
"Higgs-" You start to protest but before you can finish your sentence he's moving downwards, kissing and licking his way down your stomach.   
He must think you've had enough teasing cause he suddenly buries his head between your legs, strong hands grabbing your thighs in a firm grip as he breathes you in. His nose bumps against your clit and your legs close on reflex but his grip on you remains tight, stopping you from crushing his head. Though with his thick skull you're sure you couldn't have managed anyway.   
That tongue of his is pushing you closer to that orgasm you set out for at the beginning of the night, the previous guy somehow faded from both memory and existence at the expertly flicks against your heated flesh.   
He licks and kisses you like he knows everything about you, as if he's inside your mind and he knows every single inch of skin on your body and how it responds to his touch.   
He swirls his tongue around your clit, alternating between sucking and lapping at it, as he works you open with his fingers.   
Glancing down you can see those pretty blue eyes looking back at you and desire surges in your belly, body taking over where your mind ends, grinding against his mouth and fingers, his silky locks wrapped so tight between your fingers it's a miracle Higgs hasn't complained yet.   
"Don't stop-" You moan as his fingers fuck you towards that precipice, teetering on the edge as his other hand is leaving bruises on your inner thigh. "Please, God, don't stop!"   
The deep rumble of his chuckle as his fingers speed up has you whining pathetically, and it's the hard suckle on your clit that finally pushes you over the edge. The heat washes over you in waves, your eyes are shut so tight you see stars and the darkness in your mind is warm and satiating, breath stuck in your throat as Higgs' long fingers continues to fuck you through it until you're finally spent, slumping back on the bed finally able to breathe again, only vaguely aware of the tongue licking you clean, the fingers leaving you and helping easing your legs back on the bed.   
All you know is that you feel good, swimming in endorphins and sleepiness, only realizing Higgs has moved when you feel his ridiculously talented lips against your shoulder as he lays down beside you.   
"You good, darlin'?" He asks, voice still deep with desire but softer than you've heard it before.   
"Mhmm." You manage to get out, still unable to open your eyes but tiredly reaching out to touch his perfect stupid face. "Just... Give me a minute."   
Laughter bubbles up inside you and you don't have the energy to stop it.   
"Fucking hell! If I'd known you were this good I'd never have waited this long."   
Higgs joins you in the laughter, nuzzling against your shoulder as your fingers caress his temple.   
"I told you." He chuckles, putting an arm around your waist and you let him, absolutely reveling in the touch that seems to prolong the endorphin rush. "Does this mean you'll let me eat you out again in the future?"   
"Oh, I'll shoot you if you don't."   
"I can handle that." He kisses his way from your shoulder and up your neck, dragging his teeth up the no doubt bruised skin.   
"I really do love this." You say, caressing the head of the cat goddess on the arm around you like you would a real cat.   
"Yeah?"   
"It's Bastet, right?" You ask as he angles his forearm better for your exploration.   
"How'd you know that?" He asks, sounding amused.   
"Started reading up on ancient Egypt when I was assigned to your case. Seemed like it could be useful. But you know," You turn around and push him on his back, settling on his lap so you can move against his dick as your hands wander to his chest. "I never expected this one though." You say, flicking the golden ring adorning his nipple, your hips staggering at the delicious moan it draws from the man.   
"You’re that sensitive, huh?" You muse, grinding against him as you allow yourself to play with the ring, desire once again pooling in your stomach at the completely blissed out-look on his face as he gazes up at you. "Oh, the things you'd let me do to you, Higgs."   
His beautiful face takes on the most endearing blush you've ever seen and the breathy whimper that comes over his lips as you let your tongue play over his nipple makes you tremble with want.   
"You have a bit of a submissive streak in you, don't you?" You decide to push, tongue flicking over the jewelry as you trace his right nipple with your nails, loving the way the simple touches seem to make him fall apart underneath you.   
"Please..." He breathes heavily, pupils blown wide as he gapes at you in desperation. "Please..."   
You give the ring one last flick with your tongue before moving up to face him, leaning your forehead against his as you give his lips a gentle kiss.   
"Don't worry." You whisper softly, rubbing your nose against his as he shivers beneath you. "I've got you."   
"Please-"   
You press another kiss to his lips to cut off his begging, taking it soft and slow as you reach down to grip him, the breathless moan you get in return makes your blood sing as you begin moving down on him.   
You take your time, allowing him to enter you at your own pace as you caress the tresses of his hair, a light sheen of sweat covering his furrowed brow, and pressing kisses against every inch of his face and comforting when it all seems too much for him to handle.   
When he's buried deep inside of you he has run out of words, his mouth remaining open as an almost painful expression adorns his face, wordless whimpers the only things coming out with his breaths, and you almost feel monstrous when you settle, the feeling of all of him inside you is foreign even though you're both slick and stretched from everything else that's happened tonight. Your mind simply needs to catch up with you, your body is all heartbeat and horniness and you find yourself needing his lips. You lean down, careful not to move too much around him as he's looking far too close to mindlessness as it is, and you kiss him.   
Your lips finding his and as desperate as he is he still responds more than you'd thought him capable of, only a shaky whimper slipping inside your mouth as he finds the energy to wrap his arms around you, pressing you impossibly close.   
You can feel his hips beginning to move as if on their own, and it's your turn to gasp in pleasure as he moves inside of you, softly rocking against you as he chases your tongue, licking into your mouth as you let him find a pace. You're not rushing anywhere, the tension from before is out of your body and you feel free and fluid as you let him move you the way he wants, one of his hands winding in your hair and holding your face still as he groans into your mouth when you clench around him. 

Once again it's as if you've switched roles, or maybe Higgs has just caught his second wind because even though a hint of submissiveness is still there he's more assertive against you and he guides you where he wants you to be.   
You don't know why the switch is such a fucking turn-on for you but it is and you can feel your own body surrendering into his touch, allowing yourself to be spun onto your back. He even rewards your impulse to nibble his neck in an attempt to leave a mark of your own for him to find later, with a light slap on your outer thigh   
"What are you doing to me?" He growls, thrusting himself deeply into you and you're caught completely off-guard by the explosion of pleasure that shoots through you as he bottoms out, and if you're honest the sounds coming out of you is turning you on as much as they do him.   
You can feel him swell inside you.   
"You make me lose myself, you know that?" He stares at you, lips swollen and so inviting that you can't help but lean up to catch them in yet another kiss.   
"That bad?" You gasp as he pulls out almost completely before giving a shallow thrust that is almost enough, but not what you need.   
"Don't know yet." He grabs one of your legs and you're surprised at your own flexibility when he moves it over his shoulder, giving you another shallow thrust that has you whimpering this time. "But you are gonna pay for it."   
Your eyes flutter closed at the pleasurable yet itchy feeling building from his half-hearted efforts and even though you're usually above begging his pace has your resolve weakening by the second.   
He continues to shallowly fuck you for a while, the look in his eyes just waiting for you to break and when you decide to just fuck it and start touching yourself he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head, all smugness as he looks down at you.   
"Don't move." He chuckles but there's an intriguing darkness underneath that you just can't find yourself ignoring and you watch with curiosity as he leans back, snaking one of his hands between your legs and circling your clit as he finally begins to speed up.   
"Stay right fucking there." He growls out, hips snapping against you, bottoming out on every stroke as he rubs your clit, and your body as well as your mind stops functioning.   
The only thing you’re capable of is keeping your hands above your head and meeting his ferocious thrusts as the red-hot coil inside of you begins to tighten.   
You're chasing it, the feeling of him working in and out of you, the way the pads of his fingers feel as they move against your clit is making breathing difficult but you need him to keep going.   
Nearly there.   
Nearly there.   
"Higgs-"   
He throws himself down on you, swallowing your sounds as the orgasm hits you almost painfully, the coil snapping and burning your insides as he keeps fucking you with the ferocity of a wild animal. He steals your breath away from you, tongue swallowing your own and with the most heavenly sound you've ever heard Higgs cums inside you, hips staggering but never stopping and your body moves on its own, meeting the oddly paced movements. And something inside you is either devious or heavenly enough to clench around him as you let him fuck his way through his climax. His body is tense as he all but shakes on top of you, his eyes are closed as he responds to your kisses the best he can between heaving breaths and you find yourself enjoying this oddly intimate moment between you.   
The man on top of you is completely lost inside his mind and his body, everything about him is calm and unguarded, his face slack as he leans his forehead against yours, only barely successfully holding his weight up on his forearms resting on either side of your head. His big puffs of hot breath hit your face along with the quintessential smell that is him, his cologne, sweat and sex, and your fuzzy brain makes you take it in in deep breaths, allowing it to fill your lungs with intoxicating oxygen that leaves your skin tingling in the best way possible.   
"Fuck..." You hear Higgs breath above you and you can't help but giggle at the complete breathlessness in his voice that no doubt matches your own. A blissed-out grin adorns his lips as he rolls off of you, stretching out on the covers, one of his hands settling on his stomach, eyes gazing up at the ceiling.   
Your hands finally seem to understand they're allowed to move but your movements are stiff as you move them to your chest, resting them above your breasts as you enjoy the last few moments of peace before your brain will decide to crash the party with all kinds of morally disturbing questions.   
Out of the corner of your eyes you can see Higgs make to sit up but you smack a weak arm down on his stomach.   
"You're not leaving mister." You sigh, and even you can tell hear the sleepiness in your voice.   
You can see the question in his eyes as he lays back down and you force yourself to turn to your side to look him in the eye.   
"I don't have work," You say, tracing the two cobras over his hipbone. "And you're up to no good anyway. Stay with me?" 


End file.
